1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with embodiments relate to X-ray apparatuses and systems, and more particularly, to X-ray apparatuses and systems that may obtain an image of an object photographed by using a camera attached to the X-ray apparatuses and may use the obtained image to capture an X-ray image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The X-rays are electromagnetic waves having wavelengths ranging from 0.01 to 100 Å, and may pass through an object and thus are widely used in medical devices for imaging the inside of a living body or are used as non-destructive testing devices in the industry.
An X-ray apparatus using X-rays may obtain an X-ray image of an object by transmitting X-rays emitted from an X-ray source through the object and detecting a strength difference between the transmitted X-rays by using an X-ray detector. Accordingly, an internal structure of the object may be detected and the object may be diagnosed by using the X-ray image. The X-ray apparatus easily detects the inner structure of the object by using the fact that transmittances of the X-rays vary according to a density of the object and atomic numbers of atoms constituting the object.